Currently, a lot of display devices (for example Liquid crystal display (LCD) or Electro Luminenscence (EL)) are widely applied to plane surface display with advanced technology. For example, most of the liquid crystal display device is back-light liquid crystal display device which composited by liquid crystal panel and backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is composited by liquid crystal molecules arranged between two transparent substrates.
The existing liquid crystal device usually respectively provides data signals by multiple pixel electrodes according to image information and controls transparency of multiple pixel units to display desired image. Specifically, each pixel structure is respectively coupled with data line and scan line, and scan line is coupled with pixel structure by Thin Film Transistor (TFT). The data line charging the pixel electrode according to switch-on TFT by scan line. However, parasitic capacitances will be produced during charging process and voltage of the pixel electrode will be shared by crosstalk. It cause insufficient voltage of pixel electrode and lead to abnormal coloration of display. Along with the higher resolution, the crosstalk more obviously.